Space Reunion Part One
by Kid Lethal
Summary: After the last episode of Power Rangers in Space in which the rangers parted ways and come back together in a time of need.


_**Disclaimer: **Characters dealing with the Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban and Saban Entertainment and not to me. The characters Lady Matrix and Dark Element belong to me. If you would like to use them in your stories please email, me I would be extremely flattered if you used them. This story deals with what if the Kerovians went back to Ko-35 and the other rangers went back home to earth, and how they come back together in a great time of need. _

**Note from Author:** This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too brutal. If any other authors have any ideas on how to improve my writings please email me at meandmrsjones@Mindspring.com Also thanks to Cynthia Harrell for bringing to my attention that I had made an error in my story. This story takes place after the last episode of Power Rangers in Space in an alternate time and place. 

### Space Reunion  
by: Kid Lethal

**ON THE PLANET KO-35 IN THE KEROVA SYSTEM**

On a beautiful spring day on the planet Ko-35 the Kerovians, Andros, Zhane, and Karone were having a picnic while doing their homework. By looking at the expression on Andros' face it looked like his mind was on other things. 

"Man I sure miss the old gang, especially Ashley" he said while shaking his head and looking towards the ground. 

Zhane looks at him with a cocked eyebrow and sly grin and says " It's about time you stop moping around and admitted your undying love for Ashley. 

Andros then said "I never said I loved her, I just said that I really missed her and that's it." 

" You didn't have to say anything, your face said it all!" Zhane replied with a quirky grin on his face.While both of them started to laugh at each others remarks, the former Evil empress Karone was very much in deep thought. She was thinking to herself wondering if the other space rangers would ever forgive her if their paths crossed again, for what she put them through while she was Astronema. **MEANWHILE IN ANGEL GROVE**

Everything was slowly but surely starting to return to normal only after a year of rebuilding. Ever since their last battle, every civilian who was involved now knew their true identities as Power Rangers. All of them were getting hounded by the media and the press who were trying to dig up all the information they could about them or anything else for that matter. The only thing they wanted to do was get back to their normal lives, but after today nothing would ever be the same again.On a nice warm Friday night, at TJ's house, both he and Carlos were getting ready to go on a group date with Ashley and Cassie. While TJ was sitting on Carlos' bed he noticed an awful aroma coming from the bathroom. 

"Carlos, damn!!!" he said with exclamation. Open a freaking window, it smells like boiled bologna in here!" 

" It's my new cologne called Musk of Mustang." " Mmm, giddyup!!" 

" Well if you keep putting that stuff on, we'll never be allowed in the movie theater ever again!!" TJ said sternly. The doorbell rang and TJ quickly ran to the door because he knew that if Carlos answered, the girls probably would have turned around and went home. But to his surprise, Ashley and Cassie could already smell the whiff as soon as he opened the door. 

Ashley then said while holding her nose, " It smells like funky underwear in here." 

"I'll second that motion," Cassie replied while pointing her finger in the air. 

TJ knew at that moment, he had to say something before they thought that the odor was coming from him." Oh, that's just Carlos with his new cologne, Musty armpit or whatever its' called. he said while embarrassly shaking his head." 

Carlos then comes running in saying, " Ha ha very funny, I don't care what you guys think it smells good." "Now let's get going before we miss the start of the movie or I'll go and put some more on." 

" Uh... let's get going right now, and when we get in the car roll the windows down and hopefully the smell will dissipate." TJ responded while trying to keep a straight face. **KO-35**

Back in class at Ko-35 High, the Kerovians who were supposed to be doing their interplanetary bio classwork had their minds on other things . Then simultaneously they all started to stare out the window, without a care in the world, when all of sudden a loud explosion occurred. Everyone then rushed outside to see what it was, but Andros, Zhane and Karone sensed that something was very wrong. While everyone was outside, the Kerovians slipped out the back door and teleported to the site of the disturbance. They did this because they knew that nobody would actually go and explore what the problem was. While they were looking around, Zhane noticed a large white beam slowly descending from the sky. 

"Guys, look!!" shouted Zhane. 

Andros and Karone both said " What the hell?!!"As the light slowly came downward and started to dematerialize, a beautifully shaped woman was standing in front of them. Andros and Zhane looked at her from bottom to top until they stopped at her face, that's when they noticed that she was wearing an eye patch over her left eye and she had a large scar on forehead. They then noticed that next to her a lizard like mutant was standing with yellow goo oozing from his mouth. 

Zhane looked at both Andros and Karone and said while trying to hold back his own laughter, " There is just way too much ugly here." Andros and Karone both started to laugh whole heartily. 

"Quiet, insolent fools, and stop staring at my face before I kill you", said the woman with an evil stare upon her face." My name is Lady Matrix and this is my loyal subject Dark Element. And we've come from the planet GX-64 in the Alpha dimension looking for the strongest warriors to join my army. So we chose this planet since the two most powerful rangers in space resided here as well as the former Astronema. 

Andros yelled out " What's it to you if we are!!" 

Lady Matrix then replied with " I'll make it worth your while if you serve, but if you choose not to do so then you shall have to die." 

Then out of the blue, Karone lunged at her swinging her fists but luckily for her Matrix had quick reflexes. 

" You little bitch." "How dare you try to hit me?!!" she said while pointing her fingers at her. 

Dark Element came from behind and hit her in the back, which knocked her unconscious. 

"NO!!!!!" Andros cried out. He quickly regained his sanity and said Dark Element you have just made the worst mistake in your whole miserable existence." 

Andros looked at Zhane and they both knew that it was time once again for them to become _"Power Rangers!" _They took out their morphers and said a familiar phrase... **" LET'S ROCKET!!!"**

And instantly in two flashes of light there stood the Red and Silver Space Rangers. 

" Get ready to feel some pain" said Zhane 

" You rangers are pathetic" said Dark Element. He then shouted " Eternal Flame" and his mouth opened and a large ball of energy came out and struck the rangers with so much force that as soon as they hit the ground they were knocked senseless. And when they finally came to they noticed that both Dark Element and Lady Matrix were gone as was Karone. 

Andros said to himself " Damn, I knew that we should have better prepared ourselves for the worst." 

" You didn't know that this was going to happen," Zhane said while trying to comfort his lifelong friend. 

" We have to go after them, but I'm not sure that I remember where the Alpha Dimension is." Andros said while scratching his head. 

" Maybe Alpha would know since he practically lives on the Megaship." 

" You're right, I'll contact Alpha right now!" Alpha come in, this is Andros me and Zhane are teleporting the Megaship, but first you need to send a distress signal to earth because we need all the help we can get. 

" Right, Andros sending distress signal to Earth as of now!" **ANGEL GROVE AT THE MOVIES**

While at the movies a good time was being had, until their( luckily for Andros and Zhane that they still wore them) communicators went off. Another plus was that the movie was in surround sound so nobody else heard them going off. Even though people already knew that they were rangers, they still didn't want to cause a commotion so they went to the parking lot. As they headed to the parking lot they had to make sure that no one else was around. 

TJ responded, " Alpha is that you?!!" 

"Ayeyaiyai!!!" Rangers, Karone has been taken hostage. Andros and Zhane need your help immediately!! Quickly teleport to the Megaship for more details." 

" You don't have to tell us twice" said TJ. "All right guys, you heard Alpha let's go and save Karone." And with that said, the five teens set their communicators and teleported away. Looks like the Power Rangers are back in action.   
  



End file.
